


Role Play

by MelyndaR



Category: American Girls: Felicity - Various Authors, Felicity - An American Girl Adventure (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1783: Mother and Father go to Yorktown for business and leave Felicity and the recently returned Ben in charge. BenxFelicity eventually. I'm taking this from the movie timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

October 1, 1783

Williamsburg, Virginia

 _I hate making apple butter._  The thought had barely crossed the mind of eighteen year old Felicity Merriman before her sister burst in.

"Mother! Lissie!" Polly Merriman hurried into the kitchen, scattering the apples she had been sent to get. "It's Ben! He's back!"

"Polly," Mother reprimanded. "Ben's not due to arrive for another week. And just look at what you've done to the apples!"

"I'm sorry, Mother, but really it is Ben, I'm sure of it!"

"You don't remember him, Polly." Felicity spoke up. "You were too young when he left to join the militia."

"But it is him! He'll be coming around the corner in only a minute." Polly insisted.

"Polly, enough." Mother spoke sharply to her youngest. "Now, go get another bushel of apples please."

Polly sighed. "Yes, Mother."

"And what took you so long to get this bushel?" Mother inquired as an afterthought.

"I got distracted. I'm sorry."

"All right then. Hurry this time though."

"Yes, Mother."

Felicity winked at Polly as the girl ran back outside. She had noticed her sister sitting on the roof more than once, but she hadn't had the heart to tell their mother. She couldn't help but think how much Polly was like her at that age.

As Polly hurried back out of the steamy kitchen, Felicity watched her through the window. A movement farther away caught her eye.

"Mother!" Felicity gasped.

"What is it, Lissie?"

Felicity didn't answer. She was too far away to hear the question. She was all ready out of the kitchen, and running across the yard.

"Lissie?" Nan stood in the kitchen doorway and called after her.

She paid them all no mind as she ran towards the horse and rider. They met halfway across the yard, and rider drew the horse up beside her.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Merriman." The smiling rider tipped his hat towards her in greeting.

He dismounted in one swift move, his dancing eyes always on her.

"I am no one's mistress, thank you." Felicity replied hotly, walking beside the familiar soldier as he headed towards the barn.

"I see. Have you yet to mend your boyish ways?"

"I don't intend to any more than I all ready have."

"You mean to tell me you've changed? You were running like a hooligan just now. I don't see that as a change."

"I have changed! You startled me is all."

"I sent Polly ahead to tell you I was coming. Didn't she?"

"Yes, of course. She didn't say that you had sent her, though. We blew her off I'm afraid."

"Ah." Ben, for it was in fact he, put his horse in an empty stall and removed his horse's saddle, an air of laughter about him.

"What is so funny?" Felicity asked her old friend, coming into the stall and removing the horse's bridle.

"Well, you say you've changed, but what are you doing just now?"

"Helping you."

"With a horse?"

"I have changed, Ben, really. All of us have. Nan is fourteen, now and taking lessons at Miss Manderly's. William is eleven. He helps Father in the store all the time when not at school. He's at the store right now, as a matter of fact. Polly, you saw Polly. She's seven, now. She's a lot like me at that age. I think the idea frightens Mother and Father. I'm rambling. I'll stop."

"Oh, no, I like to hear the sound of your voice after it being absent so long. You've changed too, you know."

"I've been trying to convince you of that!"

Ben took a step back, glancing her over before his eyes settled back on her face. "You don't have to convince me. That's pretty clear."

Felicity blushed, looking at the ground. "Polly is probably waiting for you to make your grand appearance." She remarked.

Ben cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. Are you going to come with me or hide on the roof to keep from having to make apple butter?" A smile pulled at his lips.

"Benjamin Davidson!" She snapped. "I was doing my fair share quite contently"  _Almost contently anyway._ "Until you came along and upset the entire day!"

Ben laughed as they started for the kitchen together. "Felicity Merriman content in a kitchen? I'll believe it when I see it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Felicity!"

Felicity turned the next morning at the call of her long-time friend Elizabeth Cole.

"Good morning." Felicity greeted her.

"And the same to you." Elizabeth rushed ahead, getting to what was really on her mind. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Felicity asked starting back on the path to her father's store with Elizabeth at her side.

"Is Ben really back?"

"He's working in the store as we speak, yes."

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"Again, what do you mean?"

"You know how the war has changed some. Is he all right?"

"He seems to be, yes. He hasn't changed much in his mannerisms."

"Otherwise?" Elizabeth asked, a bright look in her eyes.

Felicity found herself blushing aggravatingly. "Come see for yourself. I refuse to gossip in the street."

Elizabeth giggled at her friend as the girls continued on to the Merriman's store. When they arrived, Marcus was stocking the shelves and Father was with a customer.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Miss Merriman? Miss Cole?" Ben came up behind them and asked.

Felicity jumped, wishing Elizabeth would quit smiling at her like she was. "I need a cone of sugar, please." She answered.

"Of course."

The girls followed Ben as he went behind the counter and began to measure and pack the sugar.

"More apple butter?" He asked.

Felicity nodded, twisting her face into a childish scowl.

Ben smiled. "I'm surprised that you're not taking refuge on the roof then."

"Will I never live that down?" Felicity asked. "I was nine!"

"And you could see your flame-red locks for miles around."

"You could not!" she objected, thinking how nice it was to see him smile.

"How would you know? Here's your sugar." He handed it to her and Felicity felt a rush of heat shoot up her arm as their hands brushed.

"Thank you."

"What could I help you with, Miss Cole?"

"I need lace for my wedding dress. Do you have anything new in since last month?"

"A wedding? Congratulations. And to answer your question, follow me."

Felicity helped Elizabeth choose her lace, and then the young ladies started to leave.

"Good day, ladies." Ben said.

"Good bye." Elizabeth replied.

"I shall see you at home, Ben." Felicity answered.

"Indeed you shall. I shall look forward to it."

Once the store was behind them, Elizabeth gave her an inquiring look. "Forward, indeed, don't you think?"

"I think you're reading too much into it. Ever since you met Thomas, you have seen romance where ever you go, whether it is there or not. In this case, it is most certainly  _not_  there."

Elizabeth smiled knowingly. "We shall see."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben turned away from Felicity and Elizabeth as they left the store to find Marcus watching him.

"What?"

"Come help me in the counting room." Marcus requested. Ben followed the slave into the back. "You remember how to take inventory?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Marcus handed him a notebook and they got to work. After a minute in silence, Marcus remarked, "Do you like her?"

"Who?"

Ben heard the smile in Marcus' voice even though he was busy counting bolts of cloth. "Miss Felicity."

"We're good friends. We always have been."

"I suppose. She changed while you were gone. She's not a little girl anymore."

"She quit being a child when Polly was born." Ben remarked, thinking back to those long, difficult days.

"But she looks like a young woman now, too. She's courtin' age now."

"So she is."

"So you do like her thatta way?"

"I didn't say that." Ben kept his eyes trained on the bits he was counting, not daring to meet Marcus' eyes.

Was he that obvious? He didn't think so. He thought he had hidden those thoughts away quite well.

"Besides," he reminded Marcus. "I'm back to being an apprentice again. I don't have anything to offer a bride, Felicity or any other ."

"So you have been thinking about it?"

"I really fail to see how it matters. It would never work."

"And why not?"

"Again, I have nothing to offer. And Felicity needs a firmer hand, I would think. Don't you agree?"

"No. She needs a patient man, that's all."

"Perhaps. It would still never work."

Marcus was smiling, Ben could hear it again when the older man replied, "We shall see."


	4. Chapter 4

That night around the dinner table, Mr. Merriman requested, "Attention, every one."

All the table's occupants turned to look at the master of the house. Felicity knew something was going on. From her place between Nan and Ben she could hear Rose at work in her parents' bedchamber upstairs, apparently packing. Was the family taking a trip?

"Martha and I are going to be going to Yorktown on a business trip. We will be leaving tomorrow morning and will be gone a week, maybe longer, depending on how quickly things can be accomplished."

"Is everything all right, Father?" Nan asked.

"Yes, of course. There's just some business that needs to be taken care of there."

"I'm sure you will all be fine and good while we're gone." Mother said, weaving a comfort with a command.

"Would you like to accompany us, Ben?" Father asked.

"If you prefer me to, I will."

"Would you rather remain here?" Father asked.

"Yes. I'd like to get settled in better if that's all right."

"Certainly. I agree completely. Will you feel comfortable running the store while we're away? Marcus will be here to assist as always."

"I'd be glad to."

"Marvelous. And you, Lissie daughter, have proven capable of running the household. I trust you both to run everything just as Martha and I would, a little role play, if you will."

Felicity saw Nan cover a smile with her hand. She ignored her, saying, "Of course, Father."

"Yes, sir." Ben answered.

"Very good then. Nan, what is so funny?"

"Nothing, Father." Nan sobered almost instantly.

"Really?" Mother inquired. "Nothing?"

"Well, if it is anything, I suppose we'll see soon enough."

"See what?" Polly asked.

Nan appeared to consider her words carefully before answering. "How they will or won't live up to Mother's and Father's expectations."

"I'm sure they shall exceed them all." Father answered.

Felicity thought she saw a spark of something else in her father's eyes. But then again, maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire household was up at dawn the next morning with Felicity's parents to see them off. As Williamsburg was just beginning to stir, Mr. and Mrs. Merriman climbed into the carriage, Rose handed Mrs. Merriman a basket of provisions, and away they went.

Once the carriage was out of sight, Rose, Marcus, and the youngest three went back inside. Ben, too, turned to go in that direction, but turned when he noticed Felicity wasn't following.

She stood with her eyes closed, her face tilted upward towards the sky. Sunlight caught strands of her red hair, making them seem as though they were strands of live fire, blown a little by a slight breeze. He had a sudden desire to know what it would feel like to run his hands through it. He tucked the thought away for later.

"Felicity?" He walked back to stand beside her. "What, pray tell, are you doing?"

She started a little before she turned to him and he was sorry to have ruined the picturesque scene. "I love this time of day. The world is just coming alive and for all we know we could be the only people in it. It's quiet and peaceful. It's the time of day that makes me think along the lines of God's in Heaven and all is right with the world. I used to love to take Penny for a ride about now."

"You used to?"

"I've gotten caught up with helping Mother. Doing all of those things makes one tired. I just haven't made time for it in so long." She sighed a little.

"Maybe you should."

"Perhaps I will. I'd best be seeing to the children."

She turned and went up the path towards the house.

"Felicity." He called after her.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

He walked forward until he was once again at her side. "It would appear I was wrong about you."

"How so?"

"You seem to have become quite the little gentlewoman housewife." She smiled up at him, merriment in her brown eyes. "Am I wrong?" he asked.

"You shall have to wait and see, now won't you? Now, come on. Let's go role play."

He laughed to see her look around covertly before hauling up her many skirts and petticoats and running the rest of the way inside. He ran after her.

As he took off his hat and placed it on its assigned peg. "You are a scandal, Felicity Merriman." He hissed.

"You should be used to it. You've known me half my life. And besides, you don't really mind."

"You should though. Some man might see your" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Lower appendages."

Felicity laughed off his discomfort. "It was just you. Otherwise, I am very careful."

"I'm human too, you know."

"Benjamin Davidson!" she shrieked. "Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I would like to be acknowledged as something other than 'just' Ben."

Felicity sobered. "Well, maybe you all ready are more than 'just Ben'."

He had no idea what to say to that, so he said nothing.

In the space of an hour, Felicity was handing Ben a basket containing his and Marcus' lunch and he was heading for the door, Marcus having gone before him.

"So long as we're role playing," Polly observed innocently enough from behind Felicity. "This is where Father always says, 'Good day, Wife'."

Felicity turned as if to rebuke her sister, but Ben caught Felicity's elbow instead.

With a bright smile and a courtly bow he said, "Good day, Housewife."

Felicity just stared after him bug-eyed as he walked away towards town.


	6. Chapter 6

"Polly, William, it's time for you to go to bed now." Felicity said a while after supper.

Ben was in the parlor with his master's children.

The children didn't object to their sister's authority as Ben had anticipated, Polly just set aside her doll and William his book, and then they went to leave.

"Will," Felicity asked her brother at the doorway. "Do you feel well?"

"Aye, just tired." He answered.

"He worked hard at the store today." Ben praised the boy.

"When Father said to role play, I didn't think he meant me too. I didn't know I was to be apprenticed to the apprentice." A smile tugged at the boy's mouth as he said that. "Good night, Lissie. Good night, Ben."

"Good night." Ben chorused laughingly with Felicity.

The boy disappeared up the stairs to his bedchamber with a smile on his face.

"If you don't mind," Nan set aside her embroidery. "It's been a long day for us all. Do you think it would be all right for me to go up to bed as well?"

"Of course." Felicity answered.

"Very well then." Nan folded her sampler, put it away, and went up the stairs after her younger siblings.

Ben saw Felicity bite at her lip for a second, before she returned to her mending.

"Oh." The mending reminded him.

He jumped up from his chair and retrieved the torn article of clothing he had brought inside.

"Can you fix these?" He pointed to the rip in the knee of the breeches.

"Certainly. Just put them to the basket."

Ben did as ordered, and then set down at the desk in the corner of the room to tally the day's sales for the store. He looked over at Felicity, her head bent back over the mending, as a thought came to mind.

"Will I get them back?" he asked teasingly.

She looked up in surprise."Get what back?"

"My breeches."

"Benjamin Davidson, you are merciless!"

"I like teasing you."

"Why me?"

"It makes you smile." He sobered. "I haven't been around many smiles recently." He saw that her thoughts had turned darker with that, and he mentally sought out something to drive them away. "I like seeing you smile." He shrugged. "I like you, Felicity Merriman."

She blushed. "This role play idea is getting to your head."

"I disagree. If it had gotten to my head I think I would have called you Mistress Davidson by now."

She looked up at him, eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Ben chuckled. "Felicity Merriman, are you speechless?"

She recovered herself. "No. Of course not. I'm going to bed."

She put away the mending and turned to leave. On a whim, Ben said to her retreating person, "Good night, Mistress Davidson."

Felicity paused for a millisecond before continuing to the stairs. "Good night, Ben. Sleep well."

"Felicity," He followed after her and met her at the bottom of the staircase. "Don't you like me?"

"Aye, certainly. Since we were young."

"That's not what I mean and you very well know it."

"I know exactly what you mean, and I told you the exact truth. Nan has said I cried like a widow the day you left for the militia."

"Did you?"

"Aye. I suppose I must have. Father threatened to drag you back here if I didn't stop."

"But if you felt the way you say you did, didn't you want me back here?"

"Aye, but no. You wanted the militia; you wanted to fight for your country. Doing so made you happy, and that's what I wanted – for you to be happy. I knew you would come back."

"Felicity…" He was the speechless one now.

"It's not past tense, Ben."

His brow crinkled in confusion before she explained.

"You said I 'felt' and 'did want'. It's not past tense. I still 'feel'. I still 'want'. I still love you, Benjamin Davidson."

His heart soared in his chest at hearing the confession from her lips. He pulled her close until her head rested above his heart.

"I love you too, Felicity Merriman. I always have. Ever since your mother fell ill when Polly was born, I knew I wanted you. Would you agree to that? Do you think you could have me for a husband?"

She stepped back to look into his eyes. Twin jade-colored pools looked at him intently. He had a feeling she was taking him in.

"Aye, Ben. I can agree to it. What of my father though? What of your apprenticeship?"

"I would think that my apprenticeship would have nothing to do with it. I'll be here all ready, either way. That doesn't change. Your father…" he let the thought trail away. "Let's not worry tonight, let's just be happy. The war is over. We're practically engaged. I'm back where I belong, with you. Let's just rejoice. Or are you really tired?"

"I'm both, happy and tired. I think I'd like to go to bed now."

"All right." He kissed her on the forehead and up the staircase she went. He called after her. "Goodnight, Mistress Davidson."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been six days exactly. Ben and Felicity were alone in the parlor once more, the others having all ready gone up to bed for the night. Nan had been adamant with Polly and William that they go to bed earlier than Ben and Felicity. Felicity knew her siblings all harbored hopes of her and Ben's future together, all though Ben and Felicity had decided to tell them nothing until it could be discussed with her parents.

"Here."

Felicity balled the just-repaired breeches and aimed them at Ben's head, bent over the money-keeping books as he had been every night. The breeches hit their target with practiced precision and she burst out laughing. He smiled at her and put them on a corner of the desk.

A knock sounded at the door. Ben looked over at her.

"Who would be here at this hour?" he asked.

"I'll find out." She volunteered, going to the door.

She opened it to find her parents on the other side. She ushered them inside and shut the door, then hugged them both. Ben, having come to investigate, hung up their cloaks for them.

"The children are all in bed." Felicity told her parents as they all moved back into the parlor. "Would you like me to wake them?"

"No, let them rest." Mr. Merriman replied. "We have something we would like to talk to you and Ben alone about."

"Actually," Felicity glanced at Ben, suddenly nervous. "We do too."

"Me first." Mr. Merriman demanded, settling into a chair. "But before all, how did things go here?"

"Fine." Felicity answered impatiently.

"Were you all right handling the store, Ben?" Mr. Merriman asked.

"Aye, sir. Everything went perfectly. It was busy."

"Good. And what about you, my Lissie? Did you have any trouble running a household?"

"No, Father. Everything went smoothly."

"I forgot what a good cook she was." Ben praised her.

"So you worked well together, then?"

"Aye." Ben answered for them, looking puzzled.

"Wonderful! I have grand news about my business in Yorktown."

"Oh?" Ben asked.

Felicity was getting inwardly antsy. Why was Ben being so conversational? Didn't he want to get everything settled with her parents?

"This business, you see, was of a more personal nature than I may have led you all to believe. I spoke to the parents of a fine young man while I was there, Lissie. A very good man. He fought for the Patriots. His parents and your mother and I have come to the agreement that this is the young man you shall marry."

Felicity froze in her spot, looking wildly at Ben. He, too, looked equally horrified.

"Father, no!" Nan spoke up from the doorway, William and Polly behind her.

"Why, hello children." Father said pleasantly, beckoning them forward. "I apologize if we woke you."

"Father, Felicity can't marry that other man!" Nan was undeterred.

"Why on earth not?" The same spark that Felicity had noticed in her Father's eyes before he left was back.

Polly spoke up. "Because she's going to marry Ben! We heard them talking about it!"

"Who did? I think you'd better sit down and tell me exactly what you heard." Father lifted Polly into his lap.

"Nan and I, Father, really, we did!"

Father looked to Nan, who confirmed this with an anxious nod, then took up the story. "They were making plans to seek your permission concerning it when you and Mother returned. We heard them from our bedchamber."

"Is this so, Felicity? Ben?" Father turned and asked.

"Aye, sir." Ben answered. He looked as if he wanted to say more.

Felicity nodded without a word, moving a little closer to Ben on the couch they were sharing. She had never been this miserable in her life, she was certain of it.

"Father," William spoke up thoughtfully. "You know I don't want to run the store, correct?"

"Aye." Father sat back and waited for his son to come to his point.

"Doesn't that mean that it would rightfully go to Felicity? And if she was married, to her husband?"

"Aye. It does."

"Can you think of anyone better to run the store than the man you trained yourself?" William inquired.

"Indeed, you're right, William. Which is why I have chosen the man for your sister that I have." Father looked around at his children's confused faces and smiled – until he saw the countenance of his fiercely scowling wife.

"Edward," Mother admonished sharply. "You're making the two of them positively miserable. You've had your fun, now out with it."

Father sighed dramatically. "The man I have chosen is a native of Yorktown. He has a younger brother named Joseph."

Felicity felt her eyes start to widen. "Father…" she asked slowly.

Polly was not so cautious. "Ben's brother's name is Joseph! Of, Father, it's Ben, isn't it? It's Ben! I just know it is! It has to be!"

Polly was jumping up and down in her father's lap now, in her nightclothes besides. Under different circumstances, Felicity would have thought the sight quite humorous.

"You're right, my sweet, spirited girl." Father laughed. "Our Felicity is to marry Ben. There's never really been anyone else for her, has there?"


End file.
